Genius or Crazy?
by TurtleJesus
Summary: Just a fanfiction full of my ideas for Harry Potter Ideas. Most are just prologues for stories or a chapter that could be used in a story. First one is a dark mad scientist Harry. Check it out if you wish but I warn you some ideas are just plain crazy.


_**AN: I seem to find myself full of Ideas I may never write. So I decided to do what many do and write a chapter for every idea I have. If Enough people like the Idea I may write the full story. If anyone wants to use the idea themselves and write it just say so and I will mention you are using it in this story and will make sure to read your version. Just make sure I get credit for the initial idea. **_

_**Also these not being actual full stories are not Beta'd and probably have a fair amount of mistakes. Mention them in a review and I will fix them.**_

_**So this first chapter is about a Harry Potter who snaps at the end of the war and becomes a mad scientist/Dark Lord. Read, review and Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: MoD Scientist**_

The night was dark and cold, wind and rain smashed into everything in its path. The howling from the weather blocked out other sounds making everyone but a select few nervous. It was in this weather that a man, barely six feet tall bundled in an oversized black cloak, staggered his way up a path, overgrown with the encroaching weeds and roots from the forest in which the path travelled through. Eventually the man broke through the forest and out in the open to such a menacing sight that he almost went back into the darkness and danger of the trees. There before him was a dark castle, so black it almost blended into the night, standing upon a cliff above the lake that was in-between the man and the castle.

The man stopped for but one second before rushing to the water's edge, almost tripping into it before stopping himself. He stayed there looking across the lake, shifting impatiently and shivering from the cold and rain. Five minutes passed before a spot of light could be seen travelling slowly up towards the man. Only once it was a mere ten feet away could you see it was an old wooden rowboat with a single lamp sitting in the middle. How the boat had got there and how the lamp was still alight was a mystery but one the man didn't seem bothered about as he quickly got in and huddled as close to the lamp as possible as if to steal the lights warmth.

Slowly the boat set off, moving by itself once more towards the menacing castle. The journey was only short before the boat bumped into the shore on the other side. The man hastened to get out as if scared to take too long, tripping over the edge of the boat he slammed into the ground. Groaning the man pushed himself upright, grumbling to himself all the while. Looking upwards the man groaned again seeing the steep twisting path that would take him up to the castle doors. The man took great care as he walked upwards, only slipping and sliding a few times before recovering. The path although dangerous was managed to be traversed with no injury other than a few scrapes to the man.

Once the man had reached the top he raised his hand to knock on the door but it swung open before he could touch it. There standing in the door way was famous and intimidating man. He was well over six feet tall, had shockingly bright hair and pink scares could be seen across the part of his pale face that could be seen in the dim torch light. It was Ronald Weasley, the childhood best friend of Harry Potter. The man gulped before seemingly steeling his nerves.

"Mr Ronald Weasley, I am Auror Stan Gerard and have come bearing news that your lord must hear." The man said in a somewhat shaky voice. Ron stared at Stan for a moment before giving a quick nod and started walking down the hallway. Stan stumbled on his own feet as he tried to catch up to Ron, as he lurched through the doorway the doors slammed with a resounding boom that caused Stan to jump in fright.

As he raced after Ron he glanced around the place and wished he didn't. The walls were as dark as the sky outside and with nothing upon them except a torch every twenty feet that left huge gaps were nothing could be seen at all. Every once in a while a splotch of dark brown was splashed across the floor and walls that made Stan even more nervous.

Eventually they reached a set of double doors. Ron gestured to them and spoke for the first time in a deep voice,

"Go in there and wait in front of the throne, speak when spoken to and don't look him in the eyes as if you are his equal!"

After saying his part Ron turned and walked off into the shadows. Stan gulped once more before slowly pushing the doors open and striding into what must be the throne room. Looking around gave you the ominous feeling that this room was a place of great menace. The smell of death and decay invaded your nose and the room was even colder than it was outside. There were large windows on the back wall where the small sliver of the moon shined in providing the only light in the room. On a raised dais sat a throne made of obsidian and black leather. Though all this could not measure up to the last thing in the room that sat in the back corner. Stan only noticed it when the sound of giggling reached his ears.

The auror strode over to a sight that would give anyone nightmares, there sitting in a cage were two people, if they could be called that anymore. Two naked guys, identical to even the multitude of scars that littered their bodies sat giggling at Stan. Though even this wasn't the most disturbing thing but it was their heads that could disgust most men. Both people were missing the top half of their skulls leaving their brains open to the world.

Stan toppled backwards before falling over and puking his dinner all over the floor.

"Ah, met my experiments have you?" a smooth, charming voice echoed across the room. In strode a man that could only be the owner of this castle. He was of medium height with smooth black hair and piercing green eyes wearing a black robe that seemed to suck in the small amount of light that was in the room.

"Harry Potter!" Whispered Stan, his voice filled with awe and fear. Harry snorted before replying

"Please call me Master of Death, I don't go by that name anymore!".

The Master of Death gracefully sat himself on his throne before removing his wand from his sleeve. He waved the wand clearing the vomit from the ground.

"Please sit down!" He almost commanded whilst motioning to a chair across from him that was certainly not there before. Stan dragged himself over and placed himself in the extremely comfortable chair.

"Those are my pet experiments once known as Fred and George Weasley. I've been trying to work out how far the twin bond goes between magical and muggle twins." Said Harry casually gesturing to the cage. Stan gulped once more and nodded hoping he looked appropriately interested.

"Ah, not one for small talk, are you? So let's jump straight to the point, why have you come here Auror Gerrard?" Harry continued on.

"S..s..sir the ministry have found your base" Started Stan before Harry cut him off,

"Obviously otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"The ministry is sending all available aurors plus allies from France, America and Australia to raid this place two days from tomorrow."

Harry sat there for a couple minutes after receiving this new information before speaking once more

"Why have you come to share this information with me?" he questioned, looking at Stan curiously.

"I..I….I believe that if I told you this you would spare my life, I don't think the ministry will succeed." Replied Stan in reply.

"Walk with me!" Demanded Harry as he stood up and swept out the room. Stan hastened to comply with the order. They travelled deep down into the dungeons of the castle. They came across a door with no visible way of opening it. Harry tapped the door with his wand three times causing it to swing open. As soon as the door opened screams pierced the air. So loud and bloodcurdling that Stan fell to the floor holding his ears in a desperate attempt to block the sound. Harry waved his wand over Stan causing him to slowly relax.

"There now you can only hear my voice and nothing else." Stated Harry to Stan. Stan slowly stood up and then nodded to Harry as if to say he was alright. Harry walked through the door and Stan had no choice but to follow, he had come too far now.

"I have been experimenting for ten years now and have many discoveries, First with the twins, did you know that if close enough they can feel the emotions of the other. In desperate times they can share magic or even the fact that some are even clones of each other, literally right down to their magical signature." Said Harry before continuing, "Now on your first left is my experiments on sacrifices specifically a mothers"

Looking in the room Stan saw something that disgusted him, there was a woman standing in front of a crib which held a screaming baby. A man stood opposite her with a wand out. Stand couldn't hear what they were saying but the man was motioning to the baby and the woman was shaking her head. A flash of green light killed the woman and a flash later the baby was also dead.

"I haven't been able to recreate what my mother done yet but I think I'm getting close, moving on. The next one is the study of Muggleborns and Squibs."

The next room disgusted Stan even more, there were people of every kind suspended in containers filled with a yellow liquid. Tubes came from parts in the people's bodies leading to other containers and so forth. There were also people wandering around the room writing notes after checking each container.

"My next experiment kind of leads on from that, you see I believe I have found a way to transfer magic from one person to another permanently."

They had reached another room with two runic pentagrams on the floor. In one sat a crying little girl about eight years old and the other sat a guy about thirty years of age. The guy looked like he was chanting before both raised into the air, a brilliant golden glow surrounding the girl. Her face contorted in pain as a ball of what could only be described as pure energy floated out her chest and floated into the guys. A flash later and they were both on the floor.

"What you just saw there was a muggleborn's magic being transferred into a muggles body causing her to be a muggle and the muggle to have magic. Brilliant, isn't it" Grinned Harry at the extremely disgusted Stan.

"No, ah well, Now everyone knows about my experiment that can turn anyone loyal to me. I mean totally loyal that they would do anything for me but yet still have their own minds unlike someone under the Imperious but that pales in comparison to what I will show you now!"

The next room disturbed Stan more than anything else. A wizard was waving his wand over his hand until it turned white and see-through as if he had turned part ghost. The wizard than stepped over to another man that was strapped into a chair and was struggling to get free. The wizard shoved his hand into the man's chest causing the man to scream out in pain as his back arched beyond imagine. The wizard pulled out his hand and was holding a grey ball, the other man slumped forward, dead. The wizard raised his hand to his face and ate the ball.

"What you just saw than was a wizard stealing a person's life-force adding the other person's life to his own. By doing this every fifty years one could live forever as long as they are killed. I have already done this numerous times and have enough life-force to survive five centuries." Harry voice oozed with pride. Stan turned around and puked once more at the disgusting acts shown to him. How could one be able to do this?

"Anyway I believe it is time for you to leave" Harry said, absentmindedly cleaning the puke on the floor with a casual flick of his wand.

"O…o….okay, I.I.I'll just l…leave now!" Stan stuttered before trying to walk away from the obviously crazy person.

"You misunderstand; I mean time to leave the living." Whispered Harry to Stan's shock. Stan turned around to see Harry's hand glowing before it smashed through his chest. Stan felt something being constricted in him, something he had never been noticed before. The squeezing became unbearably painful, freezing cold but yet boiling hot at the same time before Stan left the living world.

_**Chapter End**_

_**So I hope everyone enjoyed the first idea, remember review and just PM if you decide to write a fanfiction based on this. **_


End file.
